(Transformers) Stupid or right?
by Alexandra-Sasha
Summary: A team of Autobots was captured and now is in Shockwave's power. But, luckily, the least possible thing in the Univerce happens: they are freed by scientist's young blind Decepticon femme assistant... This is not a cannon story! It's a mixed Univerce! Please let me know if you liked the idea so I will put the story online!)
1. Chapter 1

So... Yes! I started another fic... I just liked the idea... Don't worry I will be writing other ones as well. Please let me know, if you liked this one...

* * *

(Transformers) Stupid or right?

Chapter 1.

Jazz sitted next to the rails of his cell with back leaned to the wall, as someone's steps were heard in the corridor.

"Yes, my Lord... Not yet... Of course, as soon as I get the results... I understand..." the one was Shockwave talking to Megatron through the communication link, while two Drones were walking by his side. Jazz tiredly leaned his healm to the wall. Not much time had passed since their captivity... Him, RedaAlert, JetFire, Blurr, WheelJack, Cliffjumper and Bumblebee were all now in Shockwave's secret lab, each of them locked in a cell situated by long corridor's both sides.

"As you command, Lord Megatron." Shockwave finished his conversation and stopped hearing Jazz's offending comment. The Decepticon scientist gazed through the rails, while Jazz just ignoringly was looking at the front wall.

"What was that?" Shockwave asked with his usual cold voice. This time the silver armored Autobot turned to face him.

"Should I spell it for you?" he crossly asked.

Shockwave angrily narrowed his only optic and commanded the Drones to open railed door of the cell. They grabbed sitting 'Bot by servos, him not being able to use his damaged peds, and dragged Jazz out in the corridor, as other Autobots stood up and came closer to the rails. Shockwave knew they were all watching. This would be a lesson for all of them.

"Repeat." 'Con ordered again looking at the 'Bot, who was now standing on his knees, Drones grabbing his arms.

"You sure you wonna hear it again?" the Autobot asked with no fear in his voice and a smirk appeared on his face.

Decepticon eyed him for several clicks and the sound of his blaster being activated filled the corridor.

"Shockwave..." Suddenly a new voice was heard. A female voice... Autobots all looked at the right end of the corridor, where were two doors and between them a long metallic table with different tools and mixtures. Jazz raised his healm to see Shockwave turn his attention at the newcommer; a young metallic armored femme with white faceplate stopped at his left, her right servo hugging her left one.

"I am listenning." the 'Con stated.

"Don't do this... He- he is a prisinor. You can't be expecting a respect from his side."

"Respect is not required. The obeyance is."

"But... He will not be obeying you, if you online him."

"Logical. Still, it will be a lesson for others."

"But!"

"Do you have something else that can prove your point?" 'Con added. Shockwave didn't know if his assistant will have other ideas but it was illogical not to listen. She could have thought of something useful, that he had not considered. Science was more important then the stubbornness and he was clever enought to understand that no one wasn't perfect, even his genius.

"You- you need them online, right?"

"He is damaged. No use for us."

"But! I mean... You will get a chance to compare the damaged and not damaged ones..." the femme finished with vacillating and waited for Shockwave's response. For several clicks the corridor fell silent, Autobots holding their breaths.

"Logical." came the unswer and the blaster was deactivated.

All this time Jazz with surprise was watching the femme. Where did _she_ come from?! And... Did she just saved his life?!

The femme breaved out with relief, while Shockwave turned and started walking away to one of the doors and not turning his attention at her continued,"One day your softness will turn against you. You must learn to forget the feelings and use your logic and your processor." with that the door slidded open and the 'Con left.

All attention turned to the femme.

She was standing still, her look directed at the ground, servos hugging her chassis. She sadly signed and turned to walk away, but this was when she was attacked from behind, knocked her down and she felt her neck being in grabbed, someone pressing her to the floor.

It would be meaningless to say that Jazz was a skilled warrior...

The Drones activated their blasters and directed them at the 'Bot, meanwhile Autobot closed femme's mouth with his other servo not letting her to make any sound.

"Now, order them to stay back. I do not need weapons to finish you." the silver warrior commanded with his servo pressing the her neck, as she was trying to hold his servo away to ease the pressure. Jazz put his servo away.

"D-drones, s-stay back." she managed to say and then heard several voices.

"Nice one, Jazz!" someone cheared but another voice angrily shouted, "Have you lost your mind?!" and other one added,"We're offlined..."

The silver armored Autobot looked at the femme and saw the fear written on her face, and then a gantle vispered escaped her vocalizes,"P-please... Don't..."

"Why wouldn't I?!" Jazz narrowed his optics trying not to show any feelings. But this didn't mean that he wanted to offline her. The Autobot made a stupide mistake by attacking... Could he force himself to damage a... femme? A femme, who had just saved him from offlining! He acted by an instinct, not using his processor... But now there was no way back.

"Sh-shockwave is in the control room... H-he w-won't let you free the others."

"Then I will use you to make him open the cells."

"Y-you know, that won't work. H-he knows, by-by releasing them there will be m-more damage th-than one offlined femme."

As much as he didn't want to but Jazz had to admit that the femme was right.

"Then I will offline you and there will be one 'Con less."

"Y-your sacrifice isn't worth it. They... they will offline you as well. Offlining of a skilled worriors, whose damaged peds can be repaired, is a bigger loss then a death of a blind femme."

Same as his comrades', Autobot's optics widened," B-Blind?!"

He looked in her optics and now he saw it: femme's irises were brightless, like the optics were not onlined and only a very pale white light was noticed on the edge of her optics, a very pale light. He looked at her young female face for several clicks, as her look was directed nowhere...

She couldn't even see him...

Then her purple Decepticon signature on her servo panel came into the view. He looked at her and then at the symbol again...

"How's that you're blind?!"

"D-don't you see it yourself?" she quietly answered making the bot regret his actions even more.

"Argh!" Jazz let out the roar and released her only to be dragged away from her by Drones in the next click. They activated their blasters but, "Blasters off!" was heard. They looked at the femme, who slowly stood up.

"Just. Just put him back to the cell."

"Shouldn't we-"

"No! Just do what you're told." the femme ordered slowly stepping closer to the rails of RedAlert's cell, her digits touching them. Then the femme turned and then, taking servo from the rails after making several steps and finding the correct direction, she continued her way to the door. When she went out, the Drones have already locked Jazz and disappeared behind the third door in the left end of the corridor, which was now empty again.

"What you think you were doing?!" RedAlert angrily shouted as he squised his digits into the fists looking at his comrade sitting in the front cell.

"I just tried to use the chance." Jazz explained, as he dragged himself to the wall and was sitting at the same spot as before.

"What kind of a chance!? You would have been offlined if... If it was any other 'Con." after this words were said the corridor went uncomfortably silent again.

"Who was she?" finally the voice was heard. This was WheelJack leaning to the rails.

"Yes, I've never seen a female 'Con, let alone a blind one..." Bumblebee admitted leaning his shoulderplate to the wall his servos crossed.

"I don't know but she saved my life."

"And how did you thank her, ah, yes, you attacked her!" Cliffjumper reminded shouting from the farest cell not seen to Jazz.

"May we forget about that! It's not like a was really going to hurt her!"

"But you did sound convincing."

"Cliffjumper!"

"Okay, okay, I got it!"

"So this one didn't work, does anybody have other ideas how we can make out of here?" JetFire asked.

This rails are made from a special alloy, there is no chance to break them without our weapons." RedAlert expained.

"This means we're stuck here. Just great!" Blurr punched the rails and turned his back disappearing inside of his cell.

"Things just couldn't be better..." JetFire signed as others went silent again...

* * *

May I ask for your comments;)))

Thanks


	2. Chapter 2

Well, here's next, I hope you'll enjoy it...

* * *

Stellar cycle - 1 year

Sollar cycle- 1 day

Megacycle- 1 hour

Cycle- 1 minute

Click- 1 second

bot - person, man

Autobot='Bot

Decepticon='Con

Femme- female transformer

Mech- male transformer

Helm-head

Servo-hand/arm

Digit-finger

Ped-leg

(Transformers) Stupid or right?

Chapter 2.

They couldn't know for sure, but night must had started long ago, and Autobots were recharging or at least trying to do so. Jazz was the one, who hadn't recharged even for a cycle. Silver armored Autobot was sitting his back leaned to the wall, his optics closed and digits squeezed in fists. He opened them for a bit and looked at his damaged peds covered with dents and scratches, some of his ped cables being damaged as well. He wished his pain receptors stopped working and letting him know about the damages... It wasn't like he couldn't noticed without their help! The only other thought coming to his mind was this blind femme. The Decepticon femme. The femme, who saved him from offlining... Why would a 'Con do something like that?!

And he heard light steps of someone making his way through the corridor. The thin figure stopped by the rails and kneeled down on the knees.

"What do you want?"

"Take this." Jazz looked at her, not turning his helm, and in her hands he saw a small cube with bright green liquid.

"What is it?" he asked, as the femme's optics were not directed at him but at the front wall.

"It will help."

"With what, comparing a damaged and not damaged ones?!" he repeated her words with annoyance in his voice. She waited for a click and continued.

"You are in pain..."

"And how would _you_ know that?" Autobot narrowed his optics not enjoying the fact that she somehow found out about his condition.

"You haven't been recharging..."

Jazz smirked, "I'm not the only one."

The femme was silent for several clicks.

"Being blind doesn't mean not having any idea of what is going on arround... Take it." with that words she touched the rails with one of her servos, found the space she could use and holding her servo through it she put the cube next to Jazz. She then slowly stood up, not leaving her digits off the rails, made several steps and disappeared from Autobot's site her, slight steps being heard for several more clicks. The sound of door panels slide open was heard and then again was followed by a silence of the corridor.

Jazz looked at the small cube and signed with irritation. He would have never though of getting any medicines from a 'Con. Then his silver digits grabbed the cube, which was emptied after three gulps. Liquid's taste was owful and made Jazz change his expression. One word: medicine... He then put the cube away, hoping that he hadn't just made the biggest mistake ever.

"How're your peds?" Jazz heard JetFire, who was sitting in the next cell.

"Neva' been betta'."

"You could have been more polite with her."

"Yah, I know..." bot admitted," It's just..."

"Odd? Weird?"

"Yah..."

"Still, you'd better tried... She might be a 'Con but..."

"I got it... Hey, weren't you recharging?"

"Your autorepairing system makes your angines work harder. I can hear it from here. It's not strange, if she noticed that as well."

"Then hope that this green thing will work." JetFire slightly smiled and lied down his servos under his helm, as Jazz closed and offlined his optics gladly but still with surprise feeling the soaring in his peds was getting weaker...

It was the next sollar cycle already, and Autobots heard the sound of familiar slight steps comming from the corridor. The Decepticon femme was making her way hugging some datapods in her servos. Autobots exchanged looks, while she was passing behind the rails and then reached the long table at the other end and put the datapods on it. She then turned, walked reaching the damaged Autobot's cell and kneeled on her knees.

"Could you hand me the cube?" she hold her servo to the rails. Jazz looked in the brightless optics and then at her servo. A click later the femme heard Autobot move and felt the cube touch her digits. She took it and stood up to walk away but after making several steps the familiar voice called for her. It was the same bot.

"Hey, femme!" she stopped and slightly turned her helm.

"Thanks..." was heard from behind and Bumblebee, by whose cell she was standing, noticed a slight smile appear on femme's face.

"Not a big deal." she answered with her young female voice and made two more steps before hearing someone talk at her right.

"Who are you?" Bumblebee asked making her stop and turn her helm at him, but the next moment the left door that was by table's side slides open and Shockeave's figure entered the corridor.

"What did I tell you about talking with prisinors?"

"You told me not to talk with them, but you didn't say anything about listening." the femme answered making her way towards him. The scientist eyed her for several clicks and saw a cube she was holding.

"What was inside? Painkillers?"

"You wanted me to act logical. Let's say that I made an experiment to find out, if I had prepared the correct mixture."

"You are using your skills in a wrong way." he stated coldly.

"Shockwave before using my skills in a 'right' way, I need to at least learn using them being blind. Should I remind you, that I am in a different condition than before?"

"If it is so, then you made a wrong choice by deciding to practice your skills this way." he answered as the femme put the cube on the table.

"Shockwave! What harm would it bring to you, if I gave them some painkillers!?"

"They are prisinors and nothing more. You shouldn't feel anything towards them. Is that clear?" the scientist looked at her and waited for response, as the femme was standing her servos on the table and was leaning on them her.

"Yes, _sir_..." she replied with the annoyed tone and making any moves.

"Where have you been?"

"I brought the data pods." she explained standing straight. Shockwave noticed the new ones she brought.

"Good. Clean the table and then you may contionue whatever you had been doing in the lab." he said turning away and disappearing behind the same door. The femme stayed still and then hugged herself vita her servos,"Callous bot..."

"I agree with you on one hundred persant!" the femme flinched with surprise not expecting anyone to hear her comment, but the sound came from the farest cell (where Cliffjumper was sitting). So they all had been listening...

"So, are you his assistant or something?" asked Bumblebee leaning to the rails. The femme turned.

"I am."

"And you keep disobeying him by talking with us..." WheelJack noticed.

"I'm just bored." the femme turned her back and started cleaning the tools and putting the data pods in place.

"Well, lets talk then, it's not like we're having a party either." Jazz suggested still sitting and leaning to the wall.

"We haven't met you before..." RedAlert started and got closer to the rails.

"I've been working in the lab for a while."

"But you're blind..." Cliffjumper's words echoed in the corridor and the femme freezed. It was silent for several clicks again and just Blurr's silent comment about Cliffjumper's intelligence was heard, as others were standing still with an ackward feeling making the moment feel even less comfortable.

"Ehm... Sorry..." Cliff finally mumbled rubbing the back of his helm.

"That's fine. Well, okay, frankly speaking, I've been learning to work being blind..." she admitted turning back and leaning to the table.

"But you did make this green thing that you gave me, don't say you were counting on luck."

"Of course, I was not! I have my own ways... I knew which the medicine I was giving you."

"From your words I could make that you haven't been blind before..." RecAlert asked and after making a pause added, "When did it happen?"

"Two stellar cycles ago..." she answered turning away again. Now it was clear that they'd better stop talking about her damage.

"Okay..." JetFire tried to correct the situation,"What were you doing before? A medic?"

"No, well, I do know some aspects..."

"You should be good in whatever you do, if Shockwave has you as an assistant..."

"I agreed on talking, not giving an interview." she suddenly said turning at the voice and crossing her servos infront of her chassis.

"Well, that's true... Go on then, your try." the flyer leaned on the rails.

"You want me to interrogate you?"

"Not interrogate. Talking, remember?"

"Hah, okay... First question: why would you ask about me, when by a better chosen questions you could get information, which might help you to gmake out off here?" Autobots exchanged looks of surprise.

"Or you were going to do so and just started by distracting me?"

As she said the last words, the door opened again, and Shockwave with a datapod in his servo went out making the femme turn away and quickly disappear behind another door. Scientist watched her leave and looked at the cells, Autobots already away from the rails. He silently walked and then left again reaching the door at the end on the corridor.

* * *

Please let me know what you think...

By the way, any suggestions about what her name should be?;)) (but it must be 1word, i mean not like Star+Scream, Jet+Storm or else.. You got what i mean...;) please)


	3. Chapter 3

I thought it would be shorter... So... Please, tell me what you think)

* * *

(Transformers) Stupid or right?

Chapter 3.

"Well, one thing for sure, she likes asking straight." JetFire noticed stepping back to the rails.

"Do you think we could use her to get out of here?" WheelJack asked.

"May be... But she is not a stupid one." RedAlert's voice came from behind.

"She doesn't act like a 'Con..."

"Don't be so sure, Bee. We saw her just for several times." White armored Wrecker reminded.

"Yes, but she has already saved Jazz from offlining. And. She did give you the medicin, right?" young bot turned to his silver armored comrade.

"I think she likes him." this time Cliffjumper's teasing comment was heard.

"Shut up, Cliff."

"Likes or not, but she's a nice one." JetFire said leaning at the rails and looking at the door she had exit.

"I wonder what it's like to be a blinded Decepticon.." RedAlert crossed his servo and heard Bee and Jazz sign.

"Not cool."

"Yah..."

"Do you think she can be repaired?" JetFire suddenly asked looking up at him.

"If she was skilled and valued, then I'm sure she must have gotten a good treatment... But you never know, what to expect from Decepticons."

"I'm sure you and Ratchat could heal her. You both succeed in repairing my voice box..."

"May be we can, but I am afraid that some damages can not be repaired, Bumblebee."

"I wonder how she lost her site..."

"We'd better not mention her blindness. Who knows what did she go thruogh..."

"Hey, guys! Just look at us. We're stuck in a prison and the only thing we're doing is discussing a blind Decepticon femme."

"Cliffjumper, I don't know about you but all this time some of us were working over a plan to take us out of here!"

"Any progress?"

"No." came a short answer making the red armored bot smirk.

"Then we'd better think fast, Doc, cos' time's working agains us..."

And less they knew about a young femme standing behind the door and hearing everything Autobots've been talking about...

* * *

A megacyucle or two passed. Jetfire was broodingly standing in the corner leaning to the dark wall. He breathed out, suddenly straightened, offlined and closed his optics and started listening. At the beginning everything seemed silent but then he started noticing. He heard someone of his comrades touched the rails and the sound of other make several steps. He listened. Then he heard his own engine work and remembered Jazz's not letting them sleep last night. He tryed to make some steps not onlining his optics and then reached the wall with his servo. It was cold and raggy. Jet fire smirked at himself. Offlining your optics just for several clicks was a much different story...

He opened and onlined them again only to meet Bumblebee looking at him with a raised opticbrow,"JetFire... What are you doing?"

"N-nothing. I just-" the flyer started but stopped his phrase, hearing the door panels slide open.

They turned their helms and saw, that the femme entered the corridor again and started collecting something on the table, but then suddenly her voice was heard.

"I've been working in the lab in one of our bazes. It was attacked and I lost my site after the explosion." she then turned leaning her back to the table her optics directed at the centre of the corridor, "You wanted to know how I became blind, didn't you?" after several clicks of waiting she heard a voice.

"Have you been eavesdropping?" Blurr said sitting on the floor, his servos crossed, his back leaned to the wall.

"Not eavesdropping, just hearing. And it's not like you were trying to be quiet either."

"True..."

It was silent again.

So, that's how it happened... Well, it shouldn't have been a surprise for them; how else could a 'Con get that kind of a damage? The most possible way was Autobots.

Their own kind. It was a weird moment for 'Bots, because this time the 'Con they were facing wasn't a dangerous enemy but a victim. Of course, they didn't harm her personally but their comrades caused her blindness. Even if it hadn't been in porpose, she had all rights to hate them...

"Sorry..."

"It was an accident, that's all... You fight for Autobots, 'Cons fight for 'Cons..." she hugged her chassis with her servos and silently added,"Well, some fight just for power..."

Hearing that Jetfire and RedAlert exchanged looks, as Jazz finally asked, "Why did you save me? Really."

She turned her helm at his voice.

"What should I have done? Let Shockwave offline you with a meaningless reason? " she explained like the answered was obvious.

"Then... I guess... Thank you." the Autobot said making a smile appear on her face.

"How many time you're going to thank me?"

"Don' warry, this was the last one." he tried to jock.

"You know what, I still can't get why wouldn't they interrogate us? I mean, if Shockwave is such a logic lover, he should know that we've got some useful info..." WheelJack asked.

"Who told you that he won't? That's Shockwave..." Blurr mumbled.

"Hey femme, tell us, what this cyclops is planning to do?" WheelJack and others turned to her but femme's expression changed; she shyly turned her helm away and hugged herself stronger. It seemed like she didn't wish to give the answer.

"Ah, come on, it's not like we won't know, unless we find the way out off here." the Wrecker rolled his optics.

"I... I don't know... Really..." she admitted with a said voice. Autobots looked at her for several clicks.

"I have to notice that you don't act like a 'Con." RedAlert said.

"I guess it's a good thing." she smirked.

"Why did you become a Decepticon then?"

The femme raised her helm at his voice.

"The war started, everyone was picking up a side, so did we." she quickly said as RedAlert raised his opyicbrow.

"We?"

"My brother. He was a Decepticon as well."

"Was?" Bumblebee aske. And freezed, realizing his mistake... Bot's spark flinched, when he looked at her standing still, her expression changed. The femme then suddenly straightened.

"I-I have to go. She said, quickly walking away and disappearing behind the right door.

"I... I didn't want to, I swear!" the young bot flinched looking at his comrades and then closed his optics, leaning his helm to the rails, word 'stupid' running through his processor.

"Don't blame yourself, Bee. You didn't know." JetFire said looking at the young scout.

"Her brother offlined, didn't he?" Jazz asked, but he didn't need the answer...

WheelJack angrilly punched the rails and walked away from the them. It felt owful! He was a Wrecker! He never ever thought he'd feel sad for a Decepticon! How could she be one of them?! Suddenly Cliffjumper's voice was heard from away.

"Have you scared her off again?"

"Cliffjumper!" they all shouted.

"What!? Whenever I say something, you always have the same reaction! But am I not right?! Next time try to at least ask her name!" he shouted in response.

And he was... right?

They still didn't know _her_ name...

* * *

Megacycles passed and there was no sign of their femme, and just Shockwave once passed and disappeared behind the same door as she did.

Suddenly, the door slided open and they heard shouting.

"But Shockwave!"

Autobots looked through the rails to see the femme standing by the table one of her servos on it and other with digits squeezed into fist.

"We will start tomorrow." the scientist cut her words with his cold tone.

"I will not do that!" she protested with her young female voice.

"You are just going to assist me." Shockwave turned to face her.

"They are not Drones, Shockwave! They have sparks!" she screemed stepping closer knowing the direction by hearing his voice.

"That is the point, or why would I need them online." he coldly stated and didn't move looking at her.

"But!"

"Stop being pathetic. You are a Decepticon, so act like one." he ordered and stepped closer making her silent "Your softness is not appreciated."

"How can you be so sparkless?" this time she didn't shout. She loudly whispered her brightless optics narrowed and directed at him.

"I am acting in a logical way. But. If you requir to let the feelings out, then remember how axactly you should be feeling towards them." she slightly inclined her helm, as he continued, "Or did you forget, who caused you to lose your site? And do not forget about your brother. What would he have said, if he saw your right now?" he strictly asked the young femme, who was now hugging herself with her servos.

It was silent again.

Shockwave's words made each of the Autobots wish they gave him a good punch he really deserved. But before any of them could lose their temper, an angry and hurt whisper broke the silent .

"You know nothing about my brother."

Shockwave didn't even blink.

"We will start tomorrow." and with this words the Decepticon scientist left the corridor.

Autobots all looked at the femme with sadness in their optics. They should have been worried about themselves and they were, but seeing her like that felt even worse.

It was clear: Shockwave was going to start his job and she refuised to help him.

She tryed to stop him but her words wouldn't be enough to break through his coldness.

But that was not all. The Decepticon scientist wanted her to freeze her spark as well...

"Hey..." Bumblebee called for her, as she silently stood there, but the femme didn't even move. She then gantly put her servo on the table and turned her back to them.

The silence that had become such a normal thing for this corridor was now worse than ever before... But the one that broke it this time was a sob, a sob comming from _her_.

The femme closed her mouth with servo trying to hide the sound,that had just escaped her, the cooler starting to make its way down. She was blind, but the liquid was needed to cool her optics. Her optics, which could still worm up from the slight white light that hadn't left them.

RedAlert looked at the young femme. Still a youngling in his optics... Autobot's spark couldn't stand this sceen. He wanted to comfort her, hug and protect her from all sadness that was now breaking her spark apart. 'Con or not, right now she looked weak... RedAlert had lived through a lot of things, and it wasn't difficult for him to see her suffer. This femme lived through her loss, she was trying to... Everything should have caused her spark freeze. She did not want that. She should have learnt to hate but she did not hate them and she couldn't force herself to do so...

She was alone. With no one around. And that was hurting the worst.

Decepticons were never known for their feelings and care towards the others, even if it was about their comrades. It didn't mean that all off them were feeling less, of course. But not counting the Drones the only bot they had seen here was Shockwave. Not the best choice.

The femme closed her optics with both servos and breathed in, cooling her engines and suddenly freeze.

"Arh!" she cried out throughing off a metallic tray that had been on the table, the sound of it hit the floor being echoed in the corridor, making some of the Autobots slightly flinch.

But the sound was ignored by her, as she closed her face again and rushed out of the corridor disapearing behind the same door...

* * *

It felt so said writing some of the parts...( but she will be better, I promise.

By the way, I still haven't gotten any ideas about her name! Please write me! I will need to use it in the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

I have finally decided to finish this chapter, but made it shorter than I had thought...

My spell check program isn't working, and I have reread this chapter so many times that I can't notice mistakes anymore! :( surry for that... If you find them, you may let me know:)

I do have a beta, but she I's helping me with another story... (this isn't my main one, but I will continue it) ;)

* * *

Stupid or right? (Transformers)

Chapter 4.

Thin digits were by her face tapping the surface of the berth she was lying on and were making a slightly noticeable sound reach her sensitive audion receptors. She was a female youngling with white faceplate and her unpainted gray armore, which she got after her old one being damaged in the explosion. However, this new armor had already been covered with slightly noticeable scratches and dentas, which she got while learning to live being blind. Her thin plate-like servos, especially digits, which 'had turned into femme's optics', were threatbre. Some of her white bio lights could be noticed between the parts her the most simply detailed armor.

Sadness had already left and was now replaced by her being lost in thoughts. The last time she cried had been long ago, but scientist's words hurt her spark: memories were one thing but Shockwave reminding of her state and loss, in order to change her beliefs, was another. The cooler had escaped her optics, her not being able to hold them back. It wasn't like she always felt broken but Decepticon's words came too unexpectedly. Anyway, she had managed to calmed herself and was just lying. Thinking.

They called her blind, and she really was. But there still was one thing her optics were able to see.

The light.

The black colour of the darkness was not permanent. She could slightly detect other colours depending on the source of the light. Closer the light was, brighter and clearer was the colour becoming...

Black, gray then lightblue and white...

Black, brown, orange and, finally, yellow...

She could see the differences, and ,althought it wasn't much and she couldn't see anything else, it was still better then being surrounded by a compleat darkness. Shockwave and Hook explained her that this was because her optics were still working but their power supply and connection to her processor had been damaged, so detecting the light was the best they could do. This light reminded that the world surrounding her was still the same and she _was_ _still_ a part of it.

She got used to her condition long ago and could undersatand how lucky she was to survive the excidant. She had already learnt to live with her damage and was going to keep improving herself.

Another thing was the worst. The loss of her brother. She missed his kindness and his care, she missed his voice and his presence and every cycle they had passed together.

She missed him. But, then again, _she was alive_. She was given a chance and she was going to us it.

They had once agreed on switching sides, and the young femme knew her older sibling would have wanted her to listen to her spark. And right now it was telling her one thing.

Autobots were right there and time was working against them... She couldn't let Shockwave to do his job.

Blinded or not, her damage wouldn't stop her. It was time to take her life into her own servos.

Was the decision the femme had just made delirious, she didn't know but she was going to do what felt right.

And now, only time would show if the choice she made was stupid or right...

* * *

Blurr was sitting on the floor, by the centre of the gray metallic wall, his back leaned to it, his servos put on the kness and his annoyed optics with the burning glare not leaving the rails.

This. Stupid. Rails!

He was sick of sitting here! Uselessly sitting and waiting for some even the most meaningless change, so that they might be able to use it in order to get out !

The Autobot shuted closed his optics with irritation, and then suddenly heard the strange sound, and his spark flinched.

'Can't be-...' He opened and raised his optics to see that the railed door of the cell was now opened.

"What the?!" Blurr heard WheelJack's voice and looked at him sitting in the front cell, Wrecker's optics widened. They both hurriedly stood up and exit only to see that all doors were unlocked.

"Is that some kind of jocke?"

"What's going on?!" Bumblebee turned to them already standing in the centre of the corridor his servos on helm, as the scout was trying to figure out what could that meen.

"Jocke or no', we'd bettah get out of here." Jazz's voice came from the cell, him not being able to walk out, as RedAlert and Blumblebee came to his side to help the bot.

And the next moment they heard the door panels open making all of them freeze in their peds, as the familiar femme with a small bag hanging down from her sholder plate entered the corridor and stopped by the table, her optics directed in Autobot's direction.

"My brother and I were Decepticons but after a while we learnt more about Megatron. We decided to switch sides but he off line and I lost my sight..." she explained, trying but not able hide her nervousness.

"I-i don't know if you will take me with you... But at least I did what felt right."

For several kicks it was silent again.

Autobots exchanged looks. Saying that they were confused wouldn't be enough... She... She freed them?! Yes, it was her... The first question that would had arrised would be 'why', but she had already given the answer.

"You are a risky one, aren't you?" Cliffjumper smirked with amusement breaking the silence, but before others could react, she leaned her back to the table and hugged herself with one servo.

"It's not like I've got another choice... I do not want to be a Decepticon." she admitted and the only question was in her mind. Would they accept her? She felt so nervous and couldn't think of any thing that would help her to convince them. Everything had just left her processor! She didn't regret her actions but wasn't sure what to do next. Yes, she freed them, but nothing was preventing Autobots from just leaving her behind. They needed to get out off there and fast, they had a wounded soldier and others' condition wasn't the best, so why would they take someone, who might slow them down?

"You want to be...an Autobot?" RedAlert asked looking at her. She raised her helm at his voice and shortly answered,"Yes."

* * *

Sooo, yes. She isn't blind completely... I just couldn't help myself... It was getting to sad...

By the way, I have finally decided what femme's name would be... This you'll see in the next chapter;)

Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

"You want to be... An Autobot?" RedAlert couldn't believe his auditor receptors.

The situation felt unreal... For each of them.

The brightless optics were directed at the oldest bot and then a short and final answer came,

"Yes."

Everything: the gentle faceplate, the way she was standing, the way she was hugging herself with one servo — everything was letting out the worry and fear rising in the her spark. By freeing them, this youngling went against Decepticons. There was no turning back, leaving her fate to Autobots' servos, who right now were all with disbelief watching her. RedAlert turned to his comrades and they all exchanged looks in silence. Although young femme couldn't know, but there was only one possible decision, and JetFire walked to her side. The choice was made, the consequences would be considered later. Hearing the approaching steps she raised her helm, and then someone carefully took her servo.

"Let's go." the warm voice said, and the only thin lines of light in her optics brightened, as a thankful smile appeared on her face.

Cliffjumper decided to start the action,"All cool, mechs... And now it's time to get out of here!"

"Yes! Ehm... Do we have a plan?" Bumblebee asked rubbing his helm.

"We need to get an aircraft." Blurr reminded.

"There is one at the flying deck.", a soft voice said making each pair of optics look at her.

"Do you know the way?", JetFire asked with a bit of unsertainty in his voice.

Femme smiled,"I know the base as good as my five digits. Shockwave shouldn't be leaving his berth room till tomorrow, there are some Drones patrolling the corridors and that's all." then she unsurely added,"Will...will you need your...weapons?" and these words created a short pause...

"You know the location?" WheelJack raised his opticridge.

"You can get them on the way to the aircraft."

"And we will. What about The Drones?"

"There should be four standing right behind that door." she pointed at the exit, "Next corridor is empty. I can show a short way out. But I have managed to pause just several security cameras, Drones will be able to notice us soon."

"Then we'll make the action fast." WheelJack punched his fist in his servo but Cliffjumper couldn't help but laugh at the situation. "Guess we've never seen that coming, mechs... Being led by a blind fe- "

"Cliff!" they all in unison cut the too much talking bot's words but an unexpected giggle coming from the young made them turn back at her again. She knew that this long mouthed bot meant nothing bad. And he was right. The situation was almost unbelievable, to say the least.

* * *

The empty cube was left on the desk in Shockwave's room, as the scientist had decided to put some datapods he had been working with back to the lab and was now already walking trough the corridors. But this time he was greated by the sight of several deactivated Drones lying on the floor with bright sparks coming from their chassis.

'Con made a step back.

_Autobots_.

Shockwave activated his massive cannon and this moment got a call through his comlink.

-Drone, report.

-Shockwave, sir. The prisinors have escaped. They have almost reached the flying deck.

-Prevent their way out.

-Attempts were failed.

-They are _weaponless_ and _out numbered._

These Autobots were destroying all his plans. What would Megatron think? No. Shockwave was not going to lose his reputation that easily, so 'Con was already heading to the flying deck.

-Sir, they got their weaponry...

-Illogical. They couldn't had known the location.

-Your assistant is with them, sir...

And Shockwave's red optic narrowed.

_Foolish logic-less femme. _And he had though she had at least _some_ sense in her processor.

And the massive blaster heated.

* * *

Another Drone ended up falling on the ground.

"This was easier then I thought."

"Do not jinx, Cliff." RedAlert pressed several bottom on the control panel and the platform of the spaceship opened.

"Move it!" Blurr and Cliff were dealing with the approaching Drones, while others already climbed in.

"Stay here." JetFire left the youngling's servo and went to the exit to cover the two as WheelJack activated the engines.

The shuts and the roar of the aircraft was heard on the flying deck and now they were ready to take off.

"Get in now!" Three warriors finally got on the ship and the last thing they saw before the panels closed was a massive figure of Shockwave realizing his failure...

The aircraft rose in the air and started its way leaving now not so secret Decepticon lab behind.

And then two standing by the now closed pannel bots - Cliff and Bee - turned to each other,

"Haaa-ha!"

"Yaaah!"

"Give high five, Bee!"

"We did it!"

"Syclope won't ever forget that day!"

"Yes, we made it." RedAlert admitted with a glad expression and leaned to the wall next to sitting Jazz. WheelJack was in the pilot's seat as Jetfire by his side turned to the now celebrating group.

Blurr deactivated his blasters with a smirk "Fast and perfect."

"I wonna see Sentinal's faceplate when he finds out tha' you crashed Shockwave's lab." Jazz laughed.

"Sorry, you missed the action, Jazz."

"That's fine Cliff. Watchin' was cool enough."

"I can't believe we're getting home."

"We are, Bee." Jetfire smiled.

"Jetstorm will be more than glad to see you, Jetfire" RedAlert noticed.

"Hah, I'm sure he will." the flyer felt admired and a worth in his spark rose as he though about his younger brother. "And Prowl will be glad to get his cheerful friend back, Jazz."

"Ow yah, his processor aches are comin' back."

"Some silence would be _great_,_ I'm trying to make the come link work here!_" WheelJack voiced making them all turn their attention to the white warrior.

-shshsh...

"WheelJack to Autobot base..."

-shshs...shshjackshsh... WheelJack!"

"Ha, nice to hear you too, Blaster!"

-Finally! Thanks Primus! Report your status!"

But Cliff jumped to lean on Jack's seat and butted in, cheating, "Hey, Blaster! Mech, you should have seen it! We turned Shockwave's lab upside down!"

-Shockwave's?! So that's where you've been! Is everyone online?"

"We're all cool, buddy and on our way back home." Jack informed.

-Perfect, I'll contact others. Good to have you back guys.

"Hey, Blaster... And one more thing. Tell Prime that ...we've got a new member of the team..."

There was a short pause on the other side of the link, while others bots silenced as well.

-...And what's that suppose to mean?..

"Heh, you can't even imagine."

-If you say so, Jacky.. Blaster's out.

With that WheelJack turned on the autopilot and turned to his team. They exchanged silent looks and Jetfire stood up.

The young femme had been sitting on the flore leaning her right to the wall, at the place where Jetfire had left her standing. Her servos were on the knees as she had been listening to the cheerful voices of that, who were around. Hearing them now silent and steps getting closer to her she turned her helm at the coming one. Here brightless optics were directed almost at kneeled Jetfire only slightly missing his figure, while she with a newly appeared nervousness was waiting for him to address her.

"Well... We must admite making an unacceptable mistake by forgetting to ask your name..." she recognized the mech, who had been leading her. His name, actually, and a shy smile appeared,

"...Vitality."

Jetfire gave a look to his comrades, mostly to RedAlert, who was watching the youngling, now known as Vitality, with a fatherly kindness.

Vitality... That was her name, and RedAlert was, probably, the one, who better than others was realizing how much changes could a fragile femmling bring to their lives...

* * *

I HAD AN OWFULL WRITER's BLOCK:( I still have... This wasn't as good as I wished:(((((

but I hope you enjoyed:)

yes! finaly her name is known. Vitality:) I READ AND LIKED THE IDEAS YOU GAVE ME, sorry for not using those names and if this is not a very imaginative one, but I gave an effort the most suiting.

So, if interesting part are coming;) bots ' reactions, cute moments, sad moments, thrilling parts, romance, drama and so on XD well, you can imagine;))

if you have ideas, please be free to write:) (even if you're not good at English or just shy, may be)_ I would love to read them_. But the highest rating is 'T'.

thank you all for reading!

till the next chapter:)


End file.
